New Bonds
by ChronaxMaka writer
Summary: Roxas and Xion find a new place to eat ice cream after a recon mission.


"Well, I wasn't expecting that when they gave us a recon mission..."

"Tell me about it! I didn't even know that kind of heartless existed!"

"Well, I just hope that they fix the collapse in Station Heights..."

Roxas fell down face-first on his bed, trying to find some comfort in the soft matress after the ordeal he and Xion had just gone through. Their mission was simple; recon in Twilight Town, and it had been fairly easy until they reached station heights. Once they were in front of the Clock Tower, the annoying magic-shield thing apppeared and they had to fight off several different types of heartless. It hadn't been a problem, up until the new heartless appeared. It was kind of like a giant, black dragon, with huge claws and big eyes.

It had shown up, and where it's black fire had hit, more heartless crawled through. Eventually, both Roxas and Xion were pushed to their limit breaks, and they combined their power in a last attempt to beat the huge heartless. It got a little out of hand, though, and they accidently cut off a large part of the clock tower.

Which fell though the entire building.

Which then rolled onto the train tracks. Luckily, no one was there to get hurt, but there was serious damage to the rest of the environment. They decided to come back to the World that Never Was, report the new heartless, and then call it a day. Xion fell onto the bed beside Roxas, sighing and closing her eyes. "Now we can't eat ice cream on the tower until it gets fixed..." Xion said, sadness evident in her voice. "Not quite." Roxas said, sitting up and walking to a small metal box that was plugged into the wall. "When did you get a miniature fridge?" Xion asked, confused as to how she had missed that when they first walked in. "I've had it for a while, in case I don't want to get water from the sinks."

He opened the door, and inside were several small brown cans labeled, "Root Beer." Xion watched as he pulled out a small box from the bottom of the fridge, open it, and pull out two sea salt ice creams. Xion's eyes lit up, and she took the one Roxas handed her. Roxas sat down beside her on the bed, pulling of his black coat and setting it down on the floor beside his bed. He took a bite of his ice cream and Xion did the same.

Tired and hungry, they ate in silence, the only sound being the occasional bite of ice cream. Roxas finished his before and Xion, and he turned to watch her eat hers. Xion took a long, slow lick of the ice cream before she wrapped her lips around the top, biting a peice off. Roxas felt the blood go in two different directions, and he let out a small groan as he watched her take another long lick, wrap her lips around the top, and bite a piece off. After a few more bites, she just had the stick left, and was licking it from bottom to top.

Xion took another lick of the stick, trying to get the leftover bits of ice cream she hadn't managed to get when she was eating the whole thing. Xion turned to look at Roxas, asking him, "Are you okay? You're breathing really hard." Roxas felt the blood rush to his face, and he lied down on his bed, while Xion stared at him. "I'm fine, just a little hot." Roxas covered his face with his arms, sighing and closing his eyes.

"Then what's that?" Roxas opened his and look at Xion, who was pointing at him. He looked at where her finger was pointing, and noticed for the first time the bulge in his pants. He also noticed how tight his pants were. "Uh..." Roxas wasn't sure what to do, and Xion kept staring at him. "Are you sure you're okay? You aren't sick because of this, right?" Xion motioned towards the bulge in his pants, and Roxas covered his erection up, forcing a laugh and saying, "No, no! I'm alright, Xion, really."

He sat up, taking her ice cream stick from her hand and throwing his and hers away in a trash can that was next to his bed. "Roxas, you remember how you said you felt hot earlier?" Roxas nodded. "Well, now I feel all hot too. Are we all getting sick?" Roxas raised an eyebrow, and told her, "Take your coat off, that might help." She nodded and threw her coat next to Roxas's, then fell over and laid down beside him. "It didn't work. I still feel really hot."

Roxas felt a throbbing in his pants, and noticed that his erection was starting to push against his pants. "Well..." Roxas said, watching Xion panting beside him on the bed, "Try taking off your shirt too." Xion blushed, but nodded and pulled her shirt over her head. She was now only in her pants and a black lace bra, and Roxas knew exactly what he wanted to do. "Did that help?" He knew the answer was no.

Xion shook her head, and said, "Should you take off your shirt too? You said you were hot..." Roxas nodded, and pulled his shirt off and set it down beside the bed. "Here, try taking your pants off too. You should be fine after that." Xion noticed that Roxas's voice had dropped to a low, smoother sound, and he was watching her intently. Xion didn't feel uncomfortable, though, and slowly pulled her pants off, revealing her pale legs and black panties. Roxas let a small moan, wrapping his mind around the fact that the girl he loved was sitting next to him in nothing but her undergarments.

"Roxas, I think you should take your pants off too. We are both feeling really hot, after all." Xion felt the heat in the room rise as Roxas nodded and slipped his black pants off. Xion stared at the now large bulge in Roxas's boxers, and could only think about what was underneath. "How do you feel?" Roxas asked, watching her stare at his mid section. "The same..." She replied, her mouth dry and her hands shaking.

Roxas leaned forward, and in one smooth motion, pressed his lips to Xion's. They were soft, smooth, and he felt her wrap her arms around the base of his neck, bringing him closer to her. He laid her down on the bed, climbing on top of her before returning to the kiss, licking her bottom lip, asking for an entrance to her mouth. Xion let out a moan, and Roxas slipped his tongue into her mouth, teasing her tongue and grinding his hips against hers smoothly. Xion wrapped her legs around his waist, shaking from the sudden feeling of Roxas's actions.

Roxas unclasped her bra, throwing it onto the pile of clothes. He leaned back and took look at the girl beneath him. Her breasts were small, rounded but firm, and they rose and fell with every shaky breath she took. Her nipples were pointed and hard, and they were a pink contrast to her pale skin. Unable to help himself, Roxas took one of her breasts in his hand, squeezing and feeling the soft skin. Xion arched her back in response, and Roxas took a nipple and tweaked it, causing Xion to moan and tighten her legs around his waist. She felt the hardness of his erection pressing on her womanhood, and she was gasping in pleasure as Roxas lowered his head to her other breast and licked at the nipple, teasing the sensitive flesh. Xion was feeling overwhelmed with pleasure, and pulled herself as close to Roxas as she could.

"Roxas! Pl-please...I...I..." She didn't know what she was trying to say, but Roxas nodded and pulled off her panties, tossing them to the side as he looked at the wet, soft flesh of Xion's clit. Her inner thighs were covered in a little bit of her juices, and Roxas took one hand and spread her legs, using the other hand to stoke at the sensitive flesh, watching as Xion closed her eyes and clenched the bed sheets, gasping and moaning as he stroked at a small nub at the top of her clit. She arched her hips, pressing against his hand. Roxas blew on her clit, not sure of what he was doing but getting a good response. He took his hand off, taking his boxers off and revealing his erection to Xion.

Xion stared in awe; it was certainly bigger than she had expected. She reached out, taking the hard organ in her hands. Roxas thrusted into her hand, and she squeezed gently and began to pump him back and forth, watching him as his eyes closed and moaned out her name. She felt a small liquid on her hand, and pulled away to see a clear liquid on the head of his erection and on her hand as well. Withouth thinking, she licked it off, then grasped him again. She lowered her head, and took a long, slow lick from the base of his erection to the tip, licking the pre-cum off and letting Roxas run his hand through her hair. She slowly put the tip in her mouth, then began sucking on it like a lollipop. She took in more and more of his erection, almost to the point where she was deep throating him. She took her tongue and licked the bottom of his erection, sucking on it and swallowing the clear, salty liquid that came out.

Roxas pulled her off, layed her on her back and set himself in front of her entrance. Xion wrapped her legs around his waist, and he leaned over and placed his lips on hers while he slowly entered her. She tensed, her virgin wall being ripped by Roxas. He kept going in, slowly, until he was buried to the hilt. Xion felt tears well up in her eyes as she felt her virginity completely taken away. Roxas stayed where he was inside of her, despite his erection protesting and wanting to slam into her again and again. She dug her nails into his back, trying to get used to the pain.

"Roxas...please move." Xion said in a small voice, her eyes still shut. "I'll be gentle." He said, and began to pull out of her, then quickly thrust into her again. She tensed and gasped in pain, but Roxas didn't stop. He kept going at a slow pace, watching her to make sure that she was okay. After several minutes, Xion felt the pain giving way to unimaginable pleasure. She cried in pleasure, and Roxas quickened his pace, moaning as she tightened her walls with each thrust. "Roxas...harder, faster please!" She cried out, arching her back and bringing her body closer to his. Roxas didn't disagree, and began quickening his pace. He let out a loud moan, thrusting harder into her as she clenched the bed sheets, lost in pleasure.

Roxas could feel a pressure building up, and he thrusted harder and faster into Xion. She wrapped her arms around his back, the wet slicking sound of his erection sliding in and out of her body music to her ears. She felt a pressure building up too, and she clenched her walls around him tighter, and Roxas let out a long moan. "Xion...I'm..I'm...Ahhh!" Xion tensed and closed her eyes, feeling a hot liquid shoot into her body, then relaxed as Roxas fell on top of her. He whispered into her ear, "Will you be mine, forever?" She smiled, and replied with a loving voice, "Forever and day." The dull throbbing where they were connected was all they could feel, and they fell into a happy slumber, not worrying about what would happen tomorrow. 


End file.
